It's always you
by fuckyeahiamheroine
Summary: Mikan left without breaking up with Natsume. What if she comes back and discovers that Natsume had already moved on and found someone else? Read and review ;
1. Chapter 1

**UNDERSTAND MY GRAMMAR. I SUCK AT ENGLISH, SO SORRY ;p**

**Chapter 1: Welcome home.**

"Hey! Mikan! Mikaan! We're here!" A boy with an easy-going face called the brunette who was looking through the crowd around the airport.

"There you are!" She said smiling. She ran towards her friends and hugged them.

"I missed you so much, guys!" She said while looking for a certain someone.

"Ehm, we didn't tell him." Suddenly the boy whispered. "Aww. It's okay." Was all she replied as she faked a smile. "Let's go, guys. I have so many things to tell you. Where's Hot…? Hotaruuuuu!" She shouted as she ran to the black haired girl with amethyst eyes.

Yes, guys. Those three were Koko, Mikan and Hotaru. Mikan went in the US and finally she went back home. They're sixteen here, and many things changed since she went away. Back to the story, the boys helped her by carrying her bags into the van while the girls and Mikan started to talk about what happened since she left.

"Ei, Koko. Let's stop at Starbucks before going home, okay?" Mikan requested smiling.

"Ookay!" He said. They were all laughing during the trip. Mikan told them how she was in the US and how different life was there. She told them everything that happened to her and all the people she met. They were all listening, laughing and kidding except for Hotaru who kept smirking until they stopped at the Starbucks Coffee Shop like Mikan asked. They went inside the coffee shop and sat around a table.

A waiter approached and asked they're orders.

"So, what do you want guys? My treat. Please yourself!" Mikan said smiling. The boys smiled and started to choose their orders and after them also the girls did. They ordered eight frappes and eight pieces of cakes.

After ordering there was an awkward silence. Mikan suddenly laughed. "So, what's up?" Mikan asked.

Yuu suddenly looked at her and decided to speak.

"So, Mikan-chan? What about Natsume?" He asked. Everyone looked at him while Anna and Nonoko hit his elbow.

"Aww, I was curious!" Yuu replied.

Mikan smiled and looked outside the window of the shop.

"There's no need to avoid that topic. Honestly, I don't know it either." Mikan said softly.

"How is he, by the way?" She suddenly asked turning to them.

"He's with Luna-chan now." Sumire said punching on the table. Mikan controlled herself. She was hurt but she did her best to hide it. Thing that Hotaru immediately noticed. "That's good. Finally he found someone who deserves him." Mikan said. Sumire glared at her.

"Are you kidding? Mikan, you should be with him." Sumire said raising her voice.

Mikan sweat dropped at Sumire's reaction.

"Hey, calm down. Ha ha." Sumire stood up and stared at Mikan.

"He changed since he started to be with that girl. He's not the old Natsume anymore." Sumire explained.

Mikan just kept showing that fake smile which annoyed Sumire more.

"Ahh, I don't know what to do anymore with the two of you." Sumire said sighing.

Koko suddenly laughed. "And who told you to do anything? You're just making things harder for Mikan." He sarcastically said. Sumire turned and glared at him. He shivered and laughed nervously until a punch hit his face.

"Aww… I was just saying my opinion. What's your problem?" Koko asked.

"Your stupid poker face, that's my problem!" Everyone suddenly laughed at her statement.

"See?" She sarcastically said to Koko.

Finally the frappes and cakes arrived. They ate and drank as they talked after changing the topic.

"Guys, we should go. Mikan, are you already enrolled?" Koko asked.

"Not yet." She replied.

"When do you plan?" He asked.

"First thing tomorrow in the morning! Sir!" Mikan said laughing.

"Okay, little cousin. But guys, I'm serious. Let's get going!" They hurried and ran to the van.

Finally they arrived in their mansion.

"So, you still live here guys? No one told me!" Mikan shouted in happiness.

"Yes, Mikan-chan." Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"Can't wait to go inside! Let's go girls!" Mikan said running inside dragging all the girls leaving the poor boys with all her bags.

"She did that on purpose, Koko." Mochu whispered as he carried some of her bags.

"As always. Careful!" And they fell flat on the floor.

Suddenly Mikan screamed when she entered in the dining room.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!" The others shouted as they opened the door of the dining room showing a well prepared table with Ruka standing behind it.

"Rukaaa!" Mikan screamed and ran to hug him.

"You haven't change at all. I can't breathe!" Ruka said as Mikan tightened her hug causing the others to laugh.

"Wew! Finally, you decided to let go. Welcome home, Sakura!" He said smiling. Mikan smiled at him, when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Who could that be?" Mikan asked.

"Go and find out, Sakura." Ruka suddested.

Mikan smirked and opened the door.

Another scream was heard from the hall. The others just laughed and walked to Mikan.

"Sempais!" Mikan shouted and hugged them all.

"Still a little girl, huh?" They said laughing.

"Not really." Mikan replied laughing.

Then, they all went inside and enjoyed the welcome party for Mikan.

"So, Mikan. Are you dating someone?" Suddenly Mikan spit out her drink on Tsubasa. Everyone laughed.

"That's what you get for asking stupid questions. Right, Mikan?" Misaki said laughing to Tsubasa.

"So, right Misaki-sempai." She replied laughing while throwing tissue on him.

"I was just asking." He said smirking while cleaning his face and shirt.

"This is more a reunion than a welcome party." Mikan said smiling when suddenly Hotaru dragged her out of the mansion.

"Hey, Hotaru! Wait!" Mikan said.

"I know you're hurt." Hotaruu suddenly spoke.

"Koko!" Mikan thought aloud.

"No, Koko didn't tell me. I just noticed. I'm your evil best friend, remember?" Mikan suddenly became quiet and looked on the ground after hearing what she said.

Tears started to fall and she couldn't stop. It was since she arrived that she kept controlling her tears and finally she had the chance to let them out. Hotaru hugged her and comforted her.

"Oh, dummy. See? You can't lie to me." Hotaru sighed. Mikan cried more. "Just let the tears come out." Hotaru whispered. Koko suddenly saw them and ran to them.

"I told you, Mikan." He said. Mikan suddenly turned and also hugged him.

"Thanks guys. Thanks for always being there for me." She said as she finally wiped her tears away.

"It's okay." Koko said smiling.

"It's not okay, she has to pay us. 100 rabbits per every second you cry on us." Hotaru said.

Mikan turned and glared at her. "Such a smart evil…" Mikan said causing Koko to laugh.

The party ended very late and they all fell asleep on the sofa and on the carpet. Finally Koko and Hotaru helped Mikan with her things and arranged her room.

The next morning the others went home and Mikan prepared herself to go Gakuen Alice to get enrolled.

It was still early and the others after cleaning up the mess went back to sleep. Mikan went down and prepared their breakfast. She prepared some croissant and baked a cake. When the table was ready, she sat and started to eat her breakfast. Koko went down already dressed to go with her. He sat down and started to eat. Hotaru followed and they ate together. When they finiship they washed their plates. Before going Mikan left a note on the table: _So, here's your breakfast sleepyheads. See you later._ And she ran outside closing the door behind her.

"Let's go." Mikan cheered up.

"Where's Hotaru?" Koko asked.

"In her lab. She's busy with her new invention." Mikan replied.

"Ah, okay." And he drove his sports car to GA.

When they arrived, everyone looked at them. Or at Mikan to be more specific. The students quickly recognized her and greeted her. So, they quickly walked to the cashier and payed her enrolment. After enrolling they passed to the school's store to get her uniforms. After that, they quickly went back home.

"So, what time is it?" Koko asked.

"10." Mikan replied.

"Do you think..?" Koko was about to ask.

"Yes, they are." Mikan said smirking as she took her note and throw it in the garbage.

"WAKE UP! Sleepy heads!" Mikan shouted as she opened every courtain of every room. Koko kept laughing at what Mikan was doing.

"Gosh, five minutes more!" They shouted covering their face with their pillows.

"It's like having a super mama at home." Koko said laughing.

"So funny, Koko." Mikan sarcastically smiled.

"So, it woudn't bother you if Koko and I eat all the remaining cake and croissants I just baked…?" Mikan evilly asked.

Suddenly all of them stood and went down to eat breakfast. Koko clapped his hands at Mikan as Mikan bowed. Finally Mikan gave the signals to the maids to clean up their rooms.

"It's delicious as always. I missed your breakfasts." Mochu said.

"I know." Mikan said smirking.

"So, tomorrow classes start." Ruka said.

"Yes…?" They all asked.

"Nothing. I just said it." He just said smiling.

After eating the maids cleaned up the mess while the others prepared themselves to go out.

"Hey! Natsume texted me! He's coming home, today!" Ruka suddenly shouted.

"He still lives here?" Mikan suddenly shouted.

"Yes, honey. Can't wait to see how the two of you get back together." Sumire said smirking while patting her on the shoulder.

"Ughh." Mikan said as she sighed and glared at Hotaru.

"I'll pick him." Ruka said and the others nodded.

Mikan went in her room and jumped on her bed. _How am I going to forget him, if we're gonna live under the same roof? I need air._ Mikan stood up and dragged Sumire with her.

"Hey, Mikan. Where are we going?" Sumire asked.

"I need some fresh air." She said.

Sumire smiled and looked at her.

"You still love him, don't you?" Mikan sadly nodded. "But you want to get over him, right?" Mikan nodded again and Sumire sighed.

"You really don't want to get back together with him?" Sumire sarcastically asked. Mikan gave her the obvious look which made Sumire sweat drop and receive the message clearly: Stop asking me about him.

After walking for a while they went back home. There wasn't anyone yet. They all went somewhere. Sumire just sat on the couch and watched the tv while Mikan locked herself up in her room.

Suddenly a very tired Natsume entered the mansion. Ruka followed him carrying his things while Sumire just rolled her eyes when he entered.

"I'll go to rest, don't wake me up for anything." Natsume said coldly as he ran upstairs and locked himself in his room.

"Did you tell him?" Sumire whispered to Ruka.

"Not yet." He replied. "Where's Mikan, by the way?"

"Sleeping in her room. She doesn't want to be disturbed." She replied.

Meanwhile Natsume took off his clothes and took a quick shower. When he went out of the bathroom he smelled something while passing a room. _That perfume… Nah, that's impossible. And why am I even th__inking about her?_ He thought and ran into his room.

Mikan meanwhile was listening to her I pod at max volume. She didn't want to be disturbed. She wasn't in the mood.

The others finally arrived. It was dinner time and no one dare to call Mikan nor Natsume and Hotaru was in her lab. The others ate their dinner. There was a very awkward atmosphere. After eating, Koko and Mochu sat on the couch and watched the tv, Ruka fed his pets and Anna, Nonoko and Sumire were chatting on the terrace while Yuu was just reading a book on the couch.

The next morning Mikan woke up early and decided to go out for a walk. When she came back everyone was still sleeping. She then, started to prepare their breakfast. She baked some delicious croissant again and some cookies. She then, prepared a hot chocolate for everyone. Then, she ate her part, cleaned up her mess, and prepared herself to go to school and before going she left a note again: _Goodmorning dear sleepyheads. It's our first day! See you at school. Don't be late!_ And she ran outside the mansion and walked to school.

Exactly after she left Natsume woke up. He prepared himself for school and went down to eat breakfast. He saw the well prepared table. He suddenly thought about Mikan, but he thought it was impossible that she came back so he just thought that it was just the maid who prepared the breakfast. After few moments the others went down to eat. They smiled when they saw their breakfast already prepared. Sumire saw the note and smiled as she sat around the table and ate.

"Guys, we gotta hurry. We're going to be late." Koko said. Natsume just ignored them as they left the mansion. He just walked behind them with Ruka.

"Where's Luna?" Koko suddenly asked just to broke the silence.

"Still sleeping." Natsume said smiling.

_Ewww… He's smiling because of her! That's ewww. _Sumire thought with an annoyed look.

"Got any problem, Shouda?" Sumire just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"No, I'm just excited to see your face later dumb ass." Natsume gave her a what are you talking about look, but Sumire just ignored him and kept walking.

**Hope you liked my first Chapter ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**UNDERSTAND MY GRAMMAR. I SUCK AT ENGLISH, SO SORRY ;p**

**Chapter 2: Back to school.**

"Just wait." Sumire said smirking.

Finally they arrived at GA. All the students were looking on the bulletin board to check their section. Mochu and Sumire walked through the crowd to check their names, while the others waited.

"Class 4-C. Me, okay. Imai, okay. Yome, okay. Yuu, okay. Sakura! Yes! And Hyuuga?" She said while looking for the names of her friends.

"Guys, we're in different sections." Sumire said after walking back to them. Everyone sighed.

"So, what section are we?" Natsume asked.

"You, me, Imai, Yuu, Koko are together in class C. You guys are in class F." Sumire explained.

The others sighed while Natsume walked away to their class.

"What's with him?" Sumire asked to the others.

"He changed remember? He's not really one of us lately." Koko said faking a smile. Ruka sighed and just told them to ignore him and so they walked to their respective classrooms.

Sumire and the others walked in their classroom and to their surprise they saw Luna flirting with his boyfriend, Natsume. "Is she our classmate?" Imai asked.

"No, I'm in 4-F." She sadly said while playing with Natsume. The bell suddenly rang, so she walked out and went to her classroom while the others sat at the back glaring at Natsume.

"What's the problem, guys?" Natsume asked laughing.

"Nothing." Koko sarcastically answered as he sat beside him.

Natsume just rolled his eyes and put the earphones in his ears.

"Seniors. Good Morning! Welcome back to school. This year I'll be your adviser, I'm Narumi-sensei by the way." The teacher said in front of the class.

"I thought she was with us? Where is she, then?" Koko whispered to Sumire.

"Just wait!" She replied.

"Okay, class. We have a new student this year, actually she was a student here. She just came back from the US. Hope you'll recognize her. She was one of the top students in this school. Please welcome her back." Mikan entered in the classroom smiling. Her classmates recognized her immediately. They all smiled at her and waved.

Natsume, instead, was listening to his ipod with his manga covering his face. In few words when Mikan entered he wasn't paying attention.

Mikan smiled back at everyone and after introducing herself she walked and sat at the back between Sumire and Imai.

"Mikan, see. Your popularity never died." Sumire said smiling.

Finally classes started. Everyone kept glancing at Mikan except for Natsume who was still sleeping under his manga.

"How are you going to deal with him when he wakes up and sees you?" Imai evilly asked.

"How am I going to deal? We're all friends here." Mikan simply answered while solving the Math problem.

Imai just rolled her eyes and glanced at Sumire who was smiling evilly at her.

The bell rang and they went to the cafeteria, while Natsume was still sleeping in the classroom.

Mikan and the others sat around a table with their other friends. They were chatting and laughing until Luna went near them.

"Hey, guys." She said while smiling sweetly.

The others faked a smile and ignored her.

"Guys?" She repeated.

"What do you want?" Imai asked annoyed.

"Have you seen Natsume?" She curiously asked.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" Sumire asked with disgust.

Mikan tried to not laugh, but Luna noticed her and eyed her.

"And you are?" She asked leaning down to Mikan.

"She's The Mikan Sakura." The others answered.

"Never heard about her. Well, I'm The Luna Koizumi. Nice meeting you. Hope we can be friends." She said offering her hand.

"Sure. Nice meeting you, too. Luna-chan." She said smiling while shaking hands with her. Suddenly a raven boy hugged her from behind.

"Hey, babe. I was looking for you." Natsume still with his eyes close kept hugging her in front of them.

Mikan was shocked and immediately looked away, while the others were watching with disgust.

"By the way, babe. I just met a new friend." Luna said smiling at Natsume.

"And who is it?" Natsume asked while staring at her.

"There she is." Natsume turned his head to look and saw a brunette who was trying to hide her face.

"Hey guys. Who's that?" Natsume stupidly asked. The others fell down their chairs (anime style)

_Is he that stupid to not recognize her? _They all thought.

"Her name is Mikan Sakura." Suddenly Natsume's face was blank. The last two words kept repeating in his head. "Hey, Natsume are you okay?" Luna asked while shaking his face.

Mikan stood up and finally raised her head. She was smiling at him and offering her hand. Natsume was just shocked. He stared at the brunette and then he realized that she was really standing there in front of him.

"Nice seeing you again, Hyuuga-san." Mikan said.

Her friends and Luna looked at her after her action. They were all clueless. Mikan instead just kept smiling at him. _Oh, God. What did I just do? Where the hell did I get Hyuuga-san? __Ughhh… _Mikan thought. Natsume after realizing what she just said, he gave her a strange look. _Mikan is really here. She's smiling at me, like nothing ever happened between the two of us. Maybe she's really over us… _Natsume thought.

They were standing there looking at each other while the others were watching them and waiting for Natsume's reply until the bell rang. When the bell rang, Mikan put down her hand and smiled at him once again. "Guys, let's go. The bell already rang, let's go back. Nice meeting you again, Luna-chan. Bye." She said and walked away with the others. Natsume suddenly pulled Ruka and Koko and ran outside the cafeteria leaving a dumbfounded Luna.

"Why didn't you tell me?"Natsume asked.

"Dude, you should've seen your face! You were speechless. Haha" Koko said laughing while Natsume started to send him death glares. "Okay, okay." Koko said.

"Look, Natsume. We didn't tell you cause she didn't want to. Okay? Now let's go back. We're gonna be late." Ruka explained.

"Okay, then. Koko you're dead." Natsume said dragging Koko back to their classroom.

"Mikan, what are you planning?" Sumire asked laughing.

"Nothing. I was just being friendl…" And suddenly Imai hit her with her baka gun. Suddenly Natsume and Koko entered in the classroom. Mikan sat and smiled at him again, but Natsume kept giving her strange looks.

_Why did she come back? Is she really over us? Wait, I'm with Luna now. I shouldn't be thinking about her. Ughh, why did she have to come back? _He thought while glancing at Mikan. Koko noticed it and laughed.

"Dude, you don't want her to melt, right?" Koko stupidly asked. Natsume hit him hard with his book. "Idiot." He said.

Classes finally ended and Luna waited for Natsume outside their classroom. When he went out, he started to act all lovey-dovey while glancing at Mikan who was just ignoring them while walking out the classroom. Sumire and the others just rolled their eyes and dragged him with them.

"Hey, babe text me later okay?" Luna shouted as Natsume was dragged by the others outside the school.

They all went home. When they arrived they immediately checked if Mikan was there.

"It's safe." Koko whispered.

They tied Natsume to the chair and sat around the table. They were all staring at him like he was a guilty person during an investigation.

"W-what?" Natsume asked.

"What _What_? Seriously!" Sumire shouted as she stood.

"Look, guys. This is not your business. This is something that should be between me and that girl…" Natsume said.

"Natsume, she has a name." Koko said annoyed.

"Who? The Sakura girl?" Natsume sarcastically asked.

"Are you mad cause she called you Hyuuga?" Imai asked.

"Me mad? Why would I? I don't care about her. Me and her are in the past. Guys wake up, we're in the present and as far as I know there's no more _we_ for me and her now. And I'm with Luna! Just damn accept it!" Natsume shouted.

"…" No one talked.

"If there's someone here who has to explain, that's her not me! I'm not the one who fucking left six years ago without even explaining to me nor you why. I never heard about her in six years and you expect me to act like all of you! Look, you don't know what I felt when she left. We're different. So, stop it!" He said as tear finally fell down his eyes.

Koko let him go, when he saw the tear. He sure was hurt. Well, he has a point. The relationship between them, then was different from the others. He has the right to be mad. Natsume quickly wiped away the tear and glared at everyone and ran upstairs. Suddenly Mikan arrived and the others were all staring at her.

"What's up?" Mikan nervously asked.

Meanwhile Natsume kept kicking his desk. He was mad. He didn't know what he was really feeling. He was confused about everything. That night he skipped dinner. He tried to sleep but nothing it was impossible. He looked at the clock and it was already 1 o'clock. He woke up and went downstairs and sat on the couch, when suddenly he noticed someone in the kitchen.

When he entered he switched on the lights and to his surprise he saw Mikan drinking a glass of water. Natsume sighed and just rolled his eyes and when he was about to go away, Mikan stopped him.

They sat on the terrace still not talking. There was a really awkward silence until she talked.

"Look, Natsume. I'm sorry, they told me what happened." Natsume just turned to look at her and gave her a questioning look.

"Look, Natsume I'm trying to fix everything. It's hard to talk with someone like you, so if you don't want I'll just go to sleep and we'll keep ignoring each other until the day that we will leave this mansion." She said annoyed and when she was about to walk away Natsume suddenly pulled her and hugged her tightly.

Mikan did her best not to cry or fall again. She suddenly pushed him away and stared at him.

"Natsume, don't make it hard. You have a girlfriend." Mikan said still staring at him. Natsume instead bowed his head and stared at the ground.

"You're right. And as I also told them, there's no more we, right?" He asked still staring at the ground.

"You're right." _Even if it's hard to say it. __Cause__ I never ended our relationship before leaving…_ Mikan thought.

"So, why don't you tell me why you left?" Natsume asked as he raised his head.

"Cause I still can't." Natsume suddenly glared at her.

"So after six years you still can't tell me?" Natsume said raising his voice.

"Natsume, please try to understand." Mikan said.

"Tell me, how can I understand? I'm clueless!" He replied turning his back.

"Look, this is not gonna work out until you tell me the truth. I can't understand your excuses. I'm sorry, but maybe we should remain like this. This is the best we can do for both of us." He said and walked inside the mansion. Mikan's tears finally fell. _I'm sorry, but you won't understand. I'm doing this for you though. Maybe you're right, forgetting each other is the best way to fix all this mess. _She thought and looked at the starry sky.

Meanwhile in someone's laboratory, everyone was crying.

"Gosh, it's like -sob- watching a movie…" Sumire said crying.

"I don't get them, you can see it in their eyes. Those two still love each other!" Mochu said.

"They're just stupid." Koko commented.

"I agree." Hotaru replied smiling.

The next morning Mikan woke up early again. She prepared their breakfast and left. After she left Natsume went down. He saw the breakfast but decided to skip it. Later at school, Natsume was walking with Luna. That day he was so sweet with her. They kept flirting with each other during every break. Mikan, on the other hand, wasn't seen during classes. She was busy with the student council the whole day.

"Mikan, where have you been?" Sumire asked.

"Sorry, guys. But I was busy with the student council." Mikan explained while eating her lunch.

"So?" Sumire asked.

"Look, it's a surprise. All I can tell you is that later there will be no classes cause we'll announce the different school events for this year." She said smiling. "Okay, guys. Gotta go." She waved and ran away.

"Don't you think that she's keeping herself busy just to avoid everything?" Sumire suspiciously asked.

"Yes, she is." Hotaru replied while worriedly looking at the running brunette.

That afternoon all the students were called in the auditorium for a school meeting.

"Good afternoon, my dear students." The principal greeted. "Today, we'll announce this school year's event. Please listen to the different announcements." He added.

Mikan walked on the stage and shaked hands with the principal.

"Good afternoon, again. I'm Mikan Sakura. Former substitute of the President of the Student Council." She introduced herself before announcing all the events.

**Hope you liked my second Chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**UNDERSTAND MY GRAMMAR. I SUCK AT ENGLISH, SO SORRY ;p**

**Chapter 3: Friends and Lovers.**

"Wooooo!" Students shouted in the auditorium after hearing Mikan's announcements.

"Please students calm down. I know you're all very excited for the upcoming events this year, so I'm really happy to announce that by next week classes will be cancelled for the school's foundation day festival preparations!" Mikan exclaimed.

Students whistled, shouted and clapped their hands. Who wouldn't be happy? School just started and after few days classes will be cancelled for fun events at school, I mean, where do you find such great school's leader?

Mikan and the other member of the student council bowed and went down the stage. The bell finally rang and the principal allowed the students to go home. It was still early, and it was only 3 o'clock. The gang left without Mikan because she was still busy with the SC. Meanwhile, Natsume was watching Mikan walking away with those guys of the SC around her. He was pissed, but when Luna arrived he snapped the thought out of his mind and focused his attention on his girlfriend.

"So, where do you wanna go today?" Luna asked while gently rapping her arms around his neck. Natsume smirked and held her waist.

"I want you to be friends with my friends. Last night we had a talk and I think that maybe they should meet you and hang with you, babe." Natsume whispered. Luna smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"So, what about having a dinner at your place?" Luna suggested.

"That would be great, babe. I'll pick you up around 7, okay? See you." He quickly kissed her and ran after the gang.

"Guys, I invited Luna for dinner." Natsume announced when they got home.

"Great. Eat by yourselves." Imai and Sumire murmured.

"What?" Natsume asked glaring at the two.

"Never mind." And they just rolled their eyes.

"Look guys. We've been together for almost a year, and you never gave her the chance to be friends with you. She's important and you're important." Natsume said.

"I wanna vomit." Sumire sarcastically said running in the kitchen.

"Me, too." Anna and Nonoko said laughing.

"You're just… ew, Natsume." Koko and Mochu said laughing.

"I'm speechless." Yuu said while patting his back. Then Natsume sent them death glares and finally turned to face Ruka.

Ruka smiled nervously and walked away while whistling.

"Ughh, guys common. If it doesn't work out, I won't force you anymore." He suddenly said.

"Deal!" They all suddenly shouted.

They started to cook and prepare the dinner. The boys were preparing the table while the girls were cooking.

"Do you think we should add poison?" Sumire asked sarcastically but got hit with Hotaru's bakagun.

"Okay, I got it. Only for tonight." Sumire replied while standing from the floor.

The others laughed when suddenly Natsume finally came back in the mansion after picking Luna.

"Good evening, guys." Luna greeted. The gang evilly eyed each other and went out the kitchen.

"Welcome, Luna-chan." They greeted while faking a smile. Natsume noticed it and secretly glared at them.

"Please, come in. Feel like you're home." Sumire said sweetly or evilly to be more specific.

Luna sat on the couch and Natsume went to check in the kitchen. The girls immediately ran and sat around Luna.

"So, Luna-chan are you hungry?" Anna asked.

"Not really." She awkwardly replied. Suddenly she noticed the photo albums on the desk. She stood and walked to browse them. "May I?" She asked. Imai nodded.

"You must know Natsume since you were kids…" Luna commented while looking at the cover of the photo album.

"Yeah, kinda true." Nonoko replied.

Then Luna, started to browse it.

"This must be Natsume. Haha, he's so kawaiii!" She commented as she scanned the pictures. But as she continued to scan the pictures she noticed a little brunette always with Natsume. She was everywhere, always with him in the photos.

"Who's this girl?" She suddenly asked.

Sumire was about to answer her by telling her everything when suddenly Natsume covered her mouth and took the albums.

"Why, you jelous?" He said smirking.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet." Luna protested.

"The table is ready, let's eat." Luna stood and walked to the dining room while the girls kept glaring at Natsume.

"Natsume, help me bring the food in the dining room." Koko shouted. Natsume just rolled his eyes and walked in the kitchen only to bump into Mikan.

"Aww…" Mikan said while massaging her butt as she tried to stand up.

"Koko, how many times do I have…" But he stopped when he realized it wasn't Koko but Mikan.

"I'm sor-ry." She said and walked ignoring him.

"Hey, Mikan. You came home late. Why did you pass from the backdoor, anyway?" Koko asked when he saw Mikan walking out the kitchen.

"I saw a car outside, thought you had guests. So, I didn't want to interrupt." Mikan said still with her head down.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Koko suddenly asked.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about. I just need some rest, I had a very tiring day." She said and faked a smile which Koko, immediately noticed.

Natsume was still standing there. _Why__ does she have this effect on me? I thought I was over her already…_ He thought.

Mikan ran upstairs, she locked her room and jumped on her bed. Suddenly Koko, knocked on her door. "Come in." She said.

"It's locked, idiot." Koko commented. Mikan sighed and stood up. She unlocked the door and jumped on the bed again.

Koko locked the door behind him and sat on her bed.

"Where's Koko?" Natsume said when they started to eat.

"In Mik…" Yuu was about to answer.

"Never mind." Natsume interrupted him.

Hotaru suddenly hit him with her baka gun.

"Look, Natsume. This is enough. I'm not going to play along anymore for your cheap girl friend." Hotaru said and walked upstairs.

"Sorry. She's just weird. Don't mind her." Natsume explained to Luna.

Sumire heard him and just exploded. She stood up and left the table glaring at Luna.

"Look, Natsume. Maybe it's better if I go…" Luna said innocently.

"No, you're not going anywhere. You stay here until you finish your dinner." He angrily said.

Finally she finished. She told Natsume that she wanted to go home. Natsume drove her home. They were silently standing outside the car.

"Natsume, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier." Luna said.

"Shh, I'm the one who should say sorry." Natsume said and Luna hugged him.

Meanwhile Mikan and Koko were talking.

"I knew you weren't okay." Koko said smiling while watching Mikan crying on her pillow.

"How did you know?" Mikan asked.

"Common Mikan, we know each other since we were kids. I know everything about you." Koko said as he pulled away from her face her pillow.

"Come here, little girl. Cry on my shoulder and tell me what you're feeling." Koko said while helping Mikan to sit beside him.

"I know you know about what happened the other night between me and Natsume. I saw the hidden camera when I entered inside the mansion." She explained.

"Are you mad?" Koko asked.

"Not really." Mikan said smiling still with teary eyes.

"So, what do you feel?" Koko asked again.

"To tell you the truth I don't know it either. There's this part of me which wants to fix everything with Natsume, but I don't know if it's because I still love him or because I don't wanna lose a friend…" Mikan explained as she suddenly hugged Koko.

"Oh, Mikan. This must be hard for you." Mikan nodded sadly.

"Don't worry we're always here for you." Koko said while caressing her head.

A week already passed and finally it was the preparation week for the school's festival.

Still there was a very awkward atmosphere at the mansion, but they just ignored it.

"Okay, you go and bring this. Yes, here! Here, guys! Please put it here. Oh wait, you there! Go paint here!" Mikan kept commanding and shouting to everyone. They were all busy preparing for the festival but they were having fun.

"Mikan! Watch out!" Tsubasa shouted.

But unfortunately the balloon full of colour paint hit her when she turned to face Tsubasa.

"Oops…" Tsubasa said in a very low voice while slowly walking away.

"Eh, no sempai!" Mikan threw him two balloons of colour paint. "Ho! Ho, nice one M-" Misaki was about to tease him when suddenly she felt something wet on her clothes. "Andou!" Misaki screamed and they started to threw paint at each other. They were all laughing and having fun while preparing except for Natsume and Luna who were watching them from the blitchers.

"That Sakura girl is sure is a thing. I'd really like to be one of her friends and her boyfriend sure is lucky to have her." Luna commented. Natsume's eyes widened at her comment. Suddenly memories of them still together flashed his mind. He suddenly pushed Luna from his lap and stood.

"Hey, babe. What's your problem?" Luna shouted while trying to stand.

"Just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood, okay?" He replied and kept walking.

Days passed and still Natsume and Mikan were avoiding each other. They would stop and stare at each other for a second and suddenly look and walk away. Luna and Natsume kept arguing about little things they were becoming distant to one another.

"Tenenen! We're done!" Mikan shouted and screamed. The students jumped from joy and happiness and hugged each other. Mikan jumped and hugged the first person beside her. She didn't know him but when she hugged him he carried her and turn around laughing. Suddenly her eyes met his eyes. She suddenly kept staring into those brown eyes.

"Oh, sorry." He said letting her go.

"No, no. It's okay. I mean, I'm sorry for suddenly hugging you." Mikan said blushing. Sumire noticed them and started to tease them, but they didn't notice her.

"Kaname Sono." He said offering his hand.

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura." She said smiling while shaking hands with him.

"Hey, Kaname! Let's go!" Someone suddenly called.

"Gotta go, then." He suddenly said.

"Okay." Mikan shyly replied.

"Okay." He said smiling.

Mikan just kept smiling like an idiot.

"I'll see you then." And he ran into the crowd.

"Mikan, so who was that stranger you hugged?" Sumire, Anna and Nonoko asked.

"Ka-na-me." She softly replied.

"Ayayai, from the way you said his name, arrrr… Haha. Cupido finally decided to play with you again." Mikan suddenly came back on earth and hit Sumire with her fan.

"Idiot." She said laughing.

Suddenly she saw Natsume continuously kicking the sakura tree out of the auditorium.

_Maybe I should try to become friends with him again… Friends is enough for me. _She thought and took a deep breath before leaving the auditorium.

"Stupid." Natsume kept shouting as he kept kicking the poor Sakuta tree.

_Why am I acting like this? Everything with Luna is just falling apart… And her… _And he suddenly kicked hard the tree.

"I hate this damn tree!" He shouted. Suddenly Mikan coughed from behind. Natsume became quiet and stayed staring at the tree.

"What do you want?" He said in a cold voice without turning to look at her.

"I just wanted to check how this tree was doing since I noticed that someone was kicking it." Mikan explained.

"Look, stop it!" He suddenly shouted.

Mikan's eyes widened. "Stop forcing yourself to be close to me again…" He said in a low voice.

"S-so-sorry. I just wanted to check on y-" But Natsume interrupted her.

"On me? Checking on me? And why, Mikan?" Mikan couldn't answer, when she heard him call her by her first name. Tears were about to fall, but she controlled them.

"Mikan, you are the reason why I'm like this. This is all your fault." He shoutedd and finally turned to face her.

When he turned, Mikan's tears suddenly fell. Natsume suddenly felt something when he saw her crying.

Mikan couldn't stop crying. She was staring at Natsume. Natsume could read all her feelings by just looking in her eyes and there was regret among them, but suddenly Mikan ran away. Natsume was fighting with his pride now, when Mikan ran away and when he suddenly ran after her Hotaru suddenly stopped him.

"Enough!" Hotaru shouted. Natsume ignored her and kept running after Mikan. "Oi, Hyuuga. And for your information you are the main reason why she left." Suddenly Natsume stopped on his tracks and turned to look at Hotaru.

"What? You knew something?" He asked in disbelief, but Hotaru just turned and walked away.

"Oi! Imai! Wait! Damn shit. What did she mean?" He asked to himself.

Mikan was running when suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I wasn't looki-" but the person she bumped in interrupted her.

"Mikan?" Kaname said while looking at her. "Mikan, why are you crying?"

"Kanam-e…? No, it's nothing." She replied while trying to walk away, but suddenly Kaname pulled her into a hug.

"I don't want to see you crying." Kaname whispered. Mikan pushed him away, and thanked him and ran away.

_I want to cry all my heart out alone. __I'm really stupid to think that Natsume and I could really become friends again…_ She thought while running. Then, she decieded to go on the rooftop. When she arrived she cried staring at the horizon.

**Hope you liked my third Chapter ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Friends is enough.**

"What the hell Natsume! I hate you! " She shouted on the rooftop.

"You're a stupid selfish moron perverted bastard, but I don't blame you cause you don't know anything…" She ended up saying.

"But I still hate you!" She suddenly shouted.

"Really?" Someone replied from behind.

"No. I mean I hate and love him at the same time. Damn that guy!" Suddenly Mikan stopped and gulped. She nervously turned to see who it was. _God, tell me. It wasn't him! _She thought, but when she turned she was face to face with Natsume with only few inches of distance. Mikan sweat dropped.

"N-Nanatsume…" She said nervously smiling.

Natsume didn't move and stared in Mikan's eyes. Mikan turned red and suddenly glared at him.

"What do you want, now?" She said in an angry voice.

"Mikan…" He suddenly said. Mikan's face turned red again. She tried to calm herself but her feelings were winning against her. Natsume suddenly hugged her. Mikan was shocked.

"I'm really sorry. Koko and Imai told me everything. Why you left and why you only came back now. I'm really sorry, Mikan." He said hugging her tightly. Mikan smiled and hugged him back.

"You don't need to say sorry." Mikan said suddenly breaking the hug. Natsume stared at her, while Mikan just looked away.

"So, now that you know everything, you'll forgive me right?" Mikan whispered.

"I forgave you already. Mikan, you have to know that I still-" But Mikan interrupted him before he could finish what he was saying.

"Good. So, now we can become friends again!" Mikan said smiling. Natsume faked a smile and agreed.

"Yes, we're friends." He said emphasizing the last word.

_Did I do the right thing? __Wasn't that__ selfish? No, it's not selfish. I'm doing this for them… _She thought. "Let's go home." Mikan said.

Natsume suddenly pulled her wrist and turned her to face him. "I still love you." He suddenly said. Mikan was surprised. She didn't expect this sudden action.

"Natsume, I do too but it's unfair." Mikan continued.

Natsume gave her a questioning look.

"Why?" He whispered.

Meanwhile some people were watching them in someone's lab.

"Really, Mikan is stupid. This was the chance to get them back together!" Sumire shouted as she kept punching the poor Koko.

Back to the two on the rooftop.

"Natsume, when we were apart we learned to be with other people. We changed. And we started to love and appreciate others. It wouldn't be fair to the people who made us happy. It wouldn't be fair to that person, Natsume." Mikan explained. Natsume just shaked his head and nodded sadly.

"But if we are really meant to be, destiny will find a way no matter what and when, Natsume." She said holding his face. Natsume raised his head and stared at her and held her hand.

"Awww, that's so sweet. I can't wait for them to come home!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"Friends." Mikan whispered.

"Friends." He softly repeated.

"Guys, let's prepare dinner." Koko announced and Hotaru just smirked. _That idiot is very smart and mature. _Hotaru thought.

"We're home." Mikan and Natsume said as they entered the mansion.

"We know. Come in quickly, dinner's ready." Sumire said smiling at the two.

"Okay." They said in unison. "Isn't it too early to eat dinner? I mean it's just 6 o'clock." Mikan said.

"No, no. It's just the perfect time." Anna and Nonoko said smiling in unison.

Natsume and Mikan suddenly looked at each other and laugh.

They finally sat around the table and started to eat they were all laughing and after a very long time Natsume was interacting with them like the old times.

"It's good to see that you two are okay now. There was really an awkward atmosphere, thought we'd go on like that forever." Koko said.

"We just talked." Natsume and Mikan said at the same time.

"We know. We were watching you, idiots." Hotaru suddenly said laughing evilly. Suddenly Mikan blushed and glared at Hotaru while Natsume just chuckled.

"Hotaru…" Mikan said as horns were growing on her head.

"I need to watch on you, always sweetie." Hotaru sweetly said.

"But I need privacy." Mikan protested.

"I'm your best friend." Hotaru said smiling.

"Ughh…" Mikan stopped and continued to ate what she was eating.

"Defeated." Koko said laughing.

"I really missed this." Yuu said smiling.

They continued like that until 8 o'clock. Laughing, eating, teasing, they were really back at the old times the only thing that changed is that Mikan and Natsume weren't together. They were just friends.

"Mikan, when will the school festival start?" Yuu asked.

"Well, since we ended the preparations. I think that the school festival will start this Monday. Right after this weekend." Mikan said smiling.

"Guys, since tomorrow is Saturday. Why don't we go somewhere?" Mochu suggested.

"We could go to my mother's beach." Ruka added.

"That would be great." Koko replied.

"What do you think?" Ruka asked.

"Okay. Until Sunday?" Sumire asked.

"Yes. Until Sunday." The girls all looked at each other and laughed evilly.

"Sumire. I think we should go to the mall now. It's still open." Mikan said smiling. All the girls were looking at the boys.

"No, wait. Girls! No shopping" The boys shouted but it was already too late. They were already carrying all their paper bags at the mall.

"Mikan, that was the first you chose!" Koko and Natsume protested. Mikan stucked her tongue out and handed them another paper bag.

"Shopping with girls is hell." The boys said in unison. Ruka laughed.

"Why can't you be just like Ruka-pyon?" The girls said pouting at the boys making them blush.

"Let's go to the clothes area." Sumire said.

The girls quickly ran to the lady's wear area with the boys.

"Look at this! They're so cute! It's so hard to choose… Hmm, we need an expert." Sumire said smiling at Mikan.

"Already texted her." Mikan replied.

"Girls! I'm already here and I brought some slaves!" Misaki shouted while dragging Tono and Tsubasa.

"You came immediately!" Sumire said in disbelief.

"Well we were around." Misaki said smirking.

"No, please. Mikan let us go…" Tsubasa said.

"Sorry, guys. But we really need you." Mikan said laughing. "Okay, let's go. Boys follow us." Misaki cheered smiling.

"Suuure." The boys said in a very annoyed tone.

The girls started to pick different dresses and bikini and ran to the fitting room while the boys rested and sat on some soft "sofa" while waiting for the girls to come out.

"Why do girls take a very long time dressing?" Tsubasa commented and sighed.

"Why can't you just be happy?" Tono said while having perverted thoughts in his mind.

"Ughh… Stupid pervert." Tsubasa said while glaring at Tono.

Meanwhile Misaki was still picking more clothes.

Sumire finally came out. She was wearing a beautiful floral summer dress. She walked back and forth in front of the mirror before turning to face the guys.

Koko was just, you know. Haha.

"So, what do you think guys?" Sumire asked smiling while glancing at Koko.

"Permy." Natsume said in a low voice but possible to hear. The guys tried not to laugh and Sumire was about to explode.

"What did you just called me, Natsume?" Sumire asked as she slowly made giant steps to Natsume.

"Hn. You heard." Natsume said while making a very annoying smirk. Sumire was about to hit him when suddenly the other girls went out from the fitting room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

><p>Natsume suddenly turned to look at the beautiful brunette wearing a cute summer dress. Mikan was smiling and turned again and again in front of the mirror.<p>

"Wow, you're beautiful as always Mikan. Right, Natsume?" Tsubasa said teasingly. Mikan glared at him and went back in the dressing room.

"Did you even listen to what I asked you earlier?" And still Natsume was still staring where Mikan was standing earlier. "Yoo-hoo? Earth to Natsume…" Natsume suddenly glared at him while the others just laughed.

"Hey, you're phone is ringing idiot." Tsubasa suddenly said. Natsume quickly answered his phone and looked who it was. "Oh, it's Luna." And he excused himself from the others.

"You know, guys. Even if he hides it, we all know that he still loves Mikan." Tsubasa said after seeing that Natsume went away for a while.

"Well, that's pretty obvious. But Mikan is the one who decided to remain friends with him because it would be unfair to Luna." Ruka explained.

"Mikan is too kind." Misaki sadly commented. Suddenly someone coughed from behind them and spoke.

"You don't have to worry about me nor him, guys." And she paused to sigh and then she continued. "It's not about being kind, it's about moving on and accepting the present even if it hurts. We shouldn't tie ourselves to the past, so guys please don't worry about me." She said and smiled at them. "So, what do you think about this shirt?" She suddenly asked just to broke the ice. They all smiled and laughed together.

"Good to know that, Mikan." Hotaru told to herself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Natsume was talking with Luna on the phone.<p>

_Babe, where are you now?_

"I'm at the mall with my friends. Why did you ask?" Natsume asked.

_Nothing. Just wondering. By the way, do you have any plans for tomorrow?_

"Well, to tell you the truth my friends and I will be going to have a little reunion at Ruka's beach house."

_Oh, I see. Can I join you?_

Natsume remained quiet for a second and thought for a while.

_So, can I join you babe?_

Natsume sighed and finally he answered. "Yes, you can come. We'll pick you up tomorrow morning around 8 o'clock in the morning. Is that okay?"

_Of course I am! I'm so excited. Then I'll see you. I love you babe!_

"I…love you too." He unsurely replied.

Natsume finally came back and found the others laughing at Mikan who was modelling in a funny way. _I missed these times. _He thought.

"Oh, Natsume you're here. Right in time to watch the Mikan's fashion show." Misaki said laughing.

"So, what did you talk with Luna that took you so long?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well," and he suddenly looked at Mikan. "she's coming with us tomorrow." Natsume was expecting a different reaction from Mikan but all she did was smiling and cheering. "Good to know that you invited her! I will get to know her more, plus we'll have one more friend." She cheered. Actually, she was the only one happy about that. They wanted a reunion just for them. Them, referred to the gang and Luna is not part of that gang. Natsume just faked a smile but deep inside he also wanted this reunion just for them.

* * *

><p>Finally they headed home. It was already 10 o'clock. They started packing their things, so that tomorrow they will be taking care of the food.<p>

Suddenly, someone knocked on Mikan's door.

"Come in, it's open." Mikan said while closing her bags.

"Hey." Natsume greeted. Mikan's eyes widened when she recognized his voice. Natsume meanwhile closed the door behind him. "Mikan, are you sure that it is okay with you if I bring Luna with me?" Natsume asked.

"Of course, it's okay." She said even though deep inside it wasn't okay cause that meant pretending to be happy for the whole weekend. "She's your girlfriend after all. I don't see any reason why it wouldn't be okay and why you're asking me." Mikan said pretending to smile.

Natsume suddenly hugged her. "Natsume, please stop." She whispered, this time she was trying to make her tears fall but Natsume suddenly tightened the hug. "Mikan… I'm confused on what I really feel. When you came back,all my feelings for Luna vanished in an instant while all my feelings for you are all coming back…" He said still hugging Mikan. Mikan sadly smiled and just let him say all the things he wanted to say. "But then you said that we should learn to accept the present because it would be unfair to the people who made us happy… but don't you think that now it's all being unfair to us? To ourselves?" Natsume said this time in a lower voice, more like a whisper. Mikan wiped her tears and finally Natsume let go of her.

"How can I be happy when you're tha only thing who can make me happy?" Natsume asked still staring at the brunette.

"Natsume." Mikan suddenly spoke. "It is just not the right time."

"Then when?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know. Maybe someday we will be given a chance again." Mikan whispered.

"Mikan you're too kind to Luna." Natsume finally said.

"Cause she really loves you and she made you happy when I wasn't there for you." Natsume turned his back and slammed the door.

"Natsume, you don't know how much it hurts." Mikan whispered to herself when he left.

* * *

><p>The next day Mikan woke up early to prepare their food. She cooked so many things and also prepared their breakfast. Finally everyone woke up and went down to eat their breakfast. After eating they all prepared themselves. Mikan was wearing shorts and a large UK summer shirt and her havaianas (slippers) her heir in a messy ponytail with some strings of her hair down. She wore her big rayban glasses and her big sport bag made her look like celebrity. They walked to the van and put their things in the back. Mikan sat on the passenger's seat while Koko was sitting on the driver's seat while the others were all behind.<p>

"So are you all ready?" Koko asked excited. "Yes!" They all shouted.

After a while they arrived in front of Luna's house to pick her.

She quickly ran to the van and jumped into his arms. Natsume tried his best to focus on her or the whole weekend and to not think about Mikan. "Hello, guys! Thanks for letting me join. I missed you so much babe." She said as she sat beside Natsume and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone was about to vomit except for Mikan who was trying to do her best to ignore them.

Sometime Natsume and Mikan would have eye contact through the mirror. Koko noticed that and laughed at Mikan.

"Aren't they sweet, Mikan?" He teasingly asked.

Mikan wanted to kill him for asking her that question but she decided to calm herself before speaking. "Of course they are Koko." Mikan just rolled her eyes and sighed. Koko was the only person beside Hotaru to whom Mikan could be herself.


End file.
